teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
S1E03: Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group
Summary "Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group" (Japanese title: Enter the Trickster! Loki and his Group's Trap) is Season 1's third episode, and the third episode of the series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)." Plot The episode opens with our heroes, except Tai Kamiya's group, searching for the Jotundrome again the next day. But unfortunately, Silver the Hedgehog and E-123 Omega lost track of it with their powers and scanner, however, they were able to sense the unknown leaders of the Gauntlet Clan, making our heroes decide to go and report this to Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough and ask for their help. Elsewhere in the underground tunnels, the Jotundrome itself is on the move by Loki's group, who are livid at their henchmen's failure in defeating the TMNM and their allies yesterday (But doesn't know that Yuffie Kisaragi was the one who caused the failure on purpose). Then Uka-Uka's group call them into their chambers and demanded that they make their upgrades they asked for so they can take over both Earth and Dimension X. But when Uka-Uka's group berate them for causing the creation of the TMNM, Cloud, and Aerith with the Mutagen, this results Loki's group to come up with an idea to mutate their own henchmen and create some robot henchmen. Back in the sewer lair, our heroes consult Cloud and Aerith, who both agree to help in the search while Elise Oriana III's group go and check for any news updates on the crimes at the Channel Six building. At the Central Park Zoo, Vanitas, accompanied by six robots, are seen by an old man and his dog taking blood samples of Australian animals; A kangaroo, a koala bear, a potoroo, two Komodo dragons, a crocodile, a Tasmanian tiger, and a dingo (Although the dingo's blood sample was last minute mixed with the crocodile's blood sample since one of the needles Vanitas accidentally broke in the crocodile pen was originally intended for the dingo's blood sample only). As Vanitas and the robots escape, Vanitas then threaten the old man to not report this to the cops, or else. After he, too, is gone, the old man and dog run off to tell the cops anyway. Then at a factory, Vanitas and the robots successfully steal some mechanical parts for their robot henchmen. Upon return to the Jotundrome, Vanitas was congratulated for the two successful missions, especially on the idea of mixing both the crocodile and dingo's blood samples together in one needle. Then Loki's group proceed to go build the robot henchmen and mix the blood samples into seven separate Mutagen samples. Back in the tunnels, our heroes, Cloud, and Aerith finally find the Jotundrome's fresh tracks and came upon a pile of boulders blocking the way. But luckily, Cloud and Aerith continue on alone by digging through the pile while our heroes go to find another way to the other side. Back in the Jotundrome, Loki's group convince Arukenimon, Mummymon, Ricky Rooter, Kent Kong, Paul "Pinstripe" Potolini, Joe and Moe Komadipatatim, Tucker Tigerson, and Dale Wallaroo to be volunteers of becoming powerful henchmen so they can defeat the TMNM and their allies. After introducing their robot henchmen, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot, to the chosen punks, Loki's group then proceed to power up Arukenimon and Mummymon and off-screen mutate Ricky, Kent, Paul, Joe K., Moe, Tucker, and Dale with the seven blood sample-mixed Mutagen needles. With our heroes, they arrive at the surface and after disguising the TMNM as street rappers, met up with Elise's group, who was ordered by J. Jonah Jamieson to cover a story involving the stolen animal blood samples and mechanical parts. Back underground, Cloud and Aerith reach the Jotundrome, only to be captured by two of the robots that accompanied Vanitas on his mission. At the same time at the Central Park Zoo, the TMNM, out of their disguises, go down the hole, only to easily find the Jotundrome. Then realizing Cloud and Aerith was captured upon finding their weapons on the ground and Loki's group's voices on the intercom telling them to come inside if they want to save them, they enter to do the rescue mission. At the surface, Christopher Aonuma's group go after the TMNM to help them while Elise's group stay behind to try and gather a news crew for the thefts story. Once they meet up inside the Jotundrome, the TMNM and Christopher's group agree to work together and save Cloud and Aerith. After escaping a hallway with two closing walls and defeating the robots that captured Cloud and Aerith, our heroes soon come face to face with a group of giant robots. Luckily, our heroes, with teamwork, defeated the giant robots as well and after evading another booby trap, finds Cloud and Aerith held captive in the next room. Then Loki's group, Yuffie, and the Gauntlet Soldiers appeared, and Loki's group attempt to persuade Christopher's group and the TMNM into joining them after revealing the mystery behind the Mutagen in the sewer lair that created the TMNM, Cloud, and Aerith. But thankfully, our heroes refuse and Loki's group, expecting that kind of decline answer, sends out Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot along with Arukenimon and Mummymon, with their new beast forms that they can change into and back at will, and the mutated punks, now with new names; Ricky, now called Ripper Roo, Kent, now called Koala Kong, Paul, now called Pinstripe Potoroo, Joe K. and Moe, now called Komodos Joe and Moe AKA the Komodo Brothers, Tucker, now called Tiny Tiger, and Dale, now called Dingodile, to fight our heroes. But immediately, our heroes manage to easily jump out of the way to Cloud and Aerith as the henchmen charged at them, only for the henchmen to collide into each other instead and be knocked down by it. After freeing Cloud and Aerith, our heroes and them then proceed to defeat the Gauntlet Soldiers and then escape to the Central Park Zoo. But no sooner had they arrived, Myotismon, after turning into Malomyotismon, and the henchmen arrive and ambush them. But then our heroes, after knocking Malomyotismon down the hole, lure the henchmen to a nearby open cage and trap them in there. Then Elise and Tai's groups arrive and were able to capture the caged henchmen on tape, thus earning their story for Jamieson. After our heroes leave and nighttime came, Myotismon, after changing back, then frees the henchmen from the cage by using his Crimson Lightning attack to break the bars. Then he angrily drags the henchmen back down to the Jotundrome so he and Loki's group can give the henchmen a good scolding for their failure. Notes * Villains' Insult Count: 9 (4 by Vanitas, 1 by Eggman, 2 by Pinstripe, 2 by Koala) * Locations: City Streets, City Sewers, Underground Tunnels, Mobians' Sewer Lair, Jotundrome, Central Park Zoo, Factory, and Channel Six Building * Vehicles: Channel Six News Van * Ricky, Kent, Paul, Joe K., Moe, Tucker, and Dale officially become mutants Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers Joe and Moe, Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile respectively, and Arukenimon and Mummymon gain their beast transformation abilities. * Myotismon transforms into Malomyotismon for the first time. * Koala calls Elise's group "Bimbos" when they and Tai's group filmed him and the caged henchmen. * Knuckles sarcastically asks Loki if his nickname "The Trickster" makes him a friend of Puck. Puck is, in fact, a mischievous pan-playing fairy who, like Loki's reputation, plays tricks on people and work for the Fairy King Oberon and Fairy Queen Titania in Greek mythology. * Knuckles and Rouge reference "The Rescuers Down Under" while fighting the mutated punks at the Central Park Zoo. * Charmy says "Hakuna Matata," a famous line that means "No worries" from "The Lion King." * Knuckles mentions Tarzan and Charmy briefly acts like him and George of the Jungle when he swings on a rope in the sewers while they and our heroes searched for the Jotundrome. * In the Japanese version only, Tropy ends his sentences with "Tick-tock." * Original Japanese version name change: Picodevimon - Demidevimon Goofs * When Knuckles says "This could put a serious crimp in our plans," Cloud seems to be lipping it. * When Elise and Tai's groups meet up with our heroes after they caged the henchmen, Charmy's bee symbol on his vest is missing in one shot. * Before the TMNM and Christopher's group jumped to avoid the henchmen's ram, Shadow's red streaks on his black fur are also colored black. * When Malomyotismon and the henchmen emerged from the hole to fight our heroes, Pinstripe's red eyebags are missing and his black gloves are not fingerless by accidental animation error. * As the Jotundrome blasts through the rock as it tunnels through the underground caverns, for a brief second the video cuts out, but the audio of the laser is still present. * When our heroes descend down the hole at the Central Park Zoo, Silver's eyes are colored aqua green instead of gold in one shot. * In one shot when Loki's group introduce themselves to our heroes, Myotismon's bat brooch is missing a face. * Knuckles and Charmy make "The Rescuers Down Under" and "The Lion King" references respectively in this episode, yet "The Rescuers Down Under" and "The Lion King" didn't even exist yet until their releases on November 1990 and June 1994 respectively, and this episode in this season takes place in June 1987, three years before "The Rescuers Down Under" and seven years before "The Lion King." Two little timeline errors in this episode. * After his laser gun exploded upon Vector clogging it with his sai, Cubot is covered in soot from the explosion. Then afterwards upon his recovery, he is immediately magically cleaned again with no sign of him shaking the soot off of himself. * In the shot where our heroes climb into the Channel Six News van, the orange stars on Tai's short-sleeved shirt's shoulders are missing. Character Appearances Heroes * Ace D. Copular * Adagio Dazzle * Aerith Gainsborough * Allison Oriana * Amy Rose * Applejack * Aria Blaze * Big the Cat * Big William "Billy" W. Williams * Blaze the Cat * Braeburn * Caramel * Charmy Bee * Cheese the Chao * Chris Thorndyke * Christopher Aonuma * Cloud Strife * Comet Tail * Cosmo the Seedrian * Cream the Rabbit * E-123 Omega * Elise Oriana III * Espio the Chameleon * Flash Sentry * Fluttershy * Froggy * Grubber J. Gribberish * Izzy Izumi * J. Jonah Jamieson * Joe Kido * Kari Kamiya * Kayla the Wolf * Knuckles the Echidna * Li'l Arturo de la Guerra * Matt Ishida * Max the Wolf * Miles "Tails" Prower * Mimi Tachikawa * Pinkie Pie * Pokey Pierce * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Rinoa Heartilly (Flashback only) * Rouge the Bat * Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Soarin * Sonata Dusk * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sora Takenouchi * Squall Leonhart (Flashback only) * Starlight Glimmer * Sunset Shimmer * Tai Kamiya * Thunderlane * Tikal * TK Takaishi-Ishida * Trixie * Twilight Sparkle * Vector the Crocodile Villains * Arukenimon (Gains her Beast form in this) * Cubot (Debut) * Demidevimon (Debut) * Dingodile/Dale Wallaroo (Mutated in this) * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Debut) * Dr. Neo Cortex * Dr. Nitros Brio (Debut) * Dr. Nitros Gin (Debut) * Hunter J * Infinite (Debut) * Koala Kong/Kent Kong (Mutated in this) * Komodo Joe/Joe Komadipatatim (Mutated in this) * Komodo Moe/Moe Komadipatatim (Mutated in this) * Loki * Mephiles the Dark (Debut; Weak form) * Mummymon (Gains his Beast form in this) * Myotismon (Malomyotismon form's debut) * Nitros Oxide (Debut) * Orbot (Debut) * Pinstripe Potoroo/Paul "Pinstripe" Potolini (Mutated in this) * Ripper Roo/Ricky Rooter (Mutated in this) * Sephiroth * Tiny Tiger/Tucker Tigerson (Mutated in this) * Tribot (Debut) * Uka-Uka (Debut) * Vanitas * Yuffie Kisaragi Episode Titles in Other Languages * Japanese **トリックスターを入力! 罠のロキと彼のグループ **Torikkusutā o Nyūryoku! Wana no Roki to kare no Gurūpu **Enter the Trickster! Loki and his Group's Trap * English ** USA: Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group ** UK: Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group * Latin America Spanish **Loki el Tramposo y de su Grupo la Trampa **Loki the Trickster and his Group's Trap * Castilian Spanish **Loki el Tramposo y de su Grupo la Trampa **Loki the Trickster and his Group's Trap * Catalan **Emergeixen els Líders del Mal del Clan del Guant **The Evil Leaders of the Gauntlet Clan Emerge * French **Loki le Filou et son Groupe du Clan Gantelet **Loki the Trickster and his Group of the Gauntlet Clan * Canadian French **Loki Retif la ak Gwoup li a Fanmi an Gantle **Loki the Trickster and his Group of the Gauntlet Clan * German **Betritt die Bösen Anführer des Stulpe Clan **Enter the Gauntlet Clan's Evil Leaders * Italian **La Trappola dei Capi del Clan dei Guerrieri **The Gauntlet Clan's Leaders' Trap * Portuguese **Armadilha do Clã Manopla **Trap of the Gauntlet Clan * Brazilian Portuguese **Armadilha do Clã Manopla **Trap of the Gauntlet Clan * Mandarin Chinese **进入骗子！洛基和他的集团的陷阱 **Jìnrù Piànzi! Luò jī hé tā de Jítuán de Xiànjǐng **Enter the Trickster! Loki and his Group's Trap * Cantonese Chinese **進入騙子！洛基和他的集團的陷阱 **Jìnrù Piànzi! Luò jī hé tā de Jítuán de Xiànjǐng **Enter the Trickster! Loki and his Group's Trap * Korean **사기꾼을 입력합니다! 로키와 그의 그룹의 함정 **Sagikkun-eul Iblyeoghabnida! Lokiwa Geuui Geulub-ui Hamjeong **Enter the Trickster! Loki and his Group's Trap * Danish **Kravehandske Stamme Ledere Vises **The Gauntlet Clan's Leaders Appear * Dutch **Een Val in de Jotundrôme **A Trap in the Jotundrome * Swedish **Loki den Skojare och hans Grupp **Loki the Trickster and his Group * Icelandic **A Gildru er Settur **A Trap is Set * Norwegian **Redde Cloud og Aerith fra Kjørehanske Klan **Rescue Cloud and Aerith from the Gauntlet Clan * Thai **เข้าสู่การหลอกลวง! โลกิและกับดักของกลุ่มของเขา **K̄hêā s̄ū̀ kār ̄Hlxklwng! Loki læa kạb dạk ̄Khxng Klùm ̄Khxng ̄Kheā **Enter the Trickster! Loki and his Group's Trap * Russian **мобианцев Против Группа Локи **Mobiantsev Protiv Gruppa Loki **Mobians Vs. Loki's Group * Polish **Wejdź do Liderów Klanu Gauntletów **Enter the Gauntlet Clan's Leaders * Finnish **Spotkanie z Przywódcami Klanu Rękawic **Encounter with the Leaders of the Gauntlet Clan * Hungarian **A Gonosz Vezetők Bemutatták **The Evil Leaders Unveiled * Greek **Τα νέα μεταλλάγματα και τα ρομπότ του Γάντι Φυλή **Ta Néa Metallágmata kai ta Rompót tou Gánti Fylí **The Gauntlet Clan's New Mutants and Robots * Hebrew **ראשי הרשע לצאת **Rashy Hrsh'e ltsat **The Evil Leaders Emerge * Arabic ** لوكي المحتال ومجموعته ** Lwki Almuhtal Wamajmueatuh ** Loki the Trickster and his Group Episode Links Previous: S1E02: Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes Next: S1E04: A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) Category:Season 1 Episodes